Transparent Tasks
by Tammy Tamborine
Summary: The death of one of the Titans is really upsetting Raven, but is he really gone? Beast Boy might just have a way to return, but it won't be easy. BBRae.
1. Prologue

Hey hey, Tammy's back! Okay, so I'm experimenting a bit. I think I'm best at fluff, but I wanted to try some new things. I've tried writing action in my other story, Frightful Combination, but I'm not quite sure I was all that great at writing fighting scenes. So now, I'm going to try my hand at somewhat angsty stuff. I'm not sure how this is going to work out. I'm generally a pretty happy person, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to get into the whole angst scene... but I want to try. I got this idea and I really want to write it. Besides, I suppose if I really stink at it, I can always stick to fluff. I'd really appreciate if you reviewed!

* * *

**Prologue**

As the coffin was lowered into the deep, dark ground, Raven felt as if her heart was being buried as well. All around, people were crying openly.

Even Robin had allowed a few tears to escape, as he rubbed Starfire's back comfortingly. The young alien shook in his arms, crying over the loss of one of her first friends on Earth.

Cyborg had been hit hard by his best friend's untimely demise. The large half-metal man had a steady stream of tears flowing from his human eye.

Raven was had reacted strangely to the 'incident'. For the two weeks leading up to the burial, Raven had acted as if nothing had changed. She never brought up their green friend, and she never cried over him.

Even when they had first found out; when Cyborg had fallen to his knees, and Robin had punched a hole in the wall and Starfire had gasped and started to cry; Raven hadn't even blinked an eye.

'He's fine,' she had told herself. 'This is just one of his stupid pranks.'

Now as she watched the first shovel full of dirt hit the lid of Beast Boy's coffin, realization finally struck; he was never coming back. Things would never be the same again.

Suddenly, Raven felt like she couldn't keep up the façade any longer. Without warning, Raven fell to her knees, heart wrenching sobs escaping her mouth. Her shoulders heaved and her breaths came in short gasps.

She felt as if her heart had been ripped in two, as a sharp pain arose in her chest.

'Why did he do this to us- to me? He should have been more careful! Now he's never coming back. He's never coming back…' the thought repeated in her head, causing her to cry even harder, if that was possible.

She wasn't aware that several trees surrounding the graveyard had exploded. She wouldn't have cared anyway.

She didn't acknowledge a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was being carried away from the grave and back to the tower with her understanding friends. She couldn't have cared less when she felt herself being placed carefully onto her bed and the door closing to give her some privacy.

She couldn't bear it. She had lost one of her best friends and realized his importance to her too late.

In the shadows of the room, his heart broke as he watched the usually stoic girl weep so hard. Slowly walking over to her, he placed a comforting hand on her back, but she didn't seem to notice.

'Don't cry for me, Raven,' He thought sadly. 'I don't want you to be upset. I promise I'll be back soon.'

Beast Boy stood up, his mostly transparent features set in determination. He had agreed to the deal, and he would do everything in his power to do the tasks assigned so he could return.

* * *

Okay, so what did you think? This was just the prologue and I've already got the first chapter written so the next update should be pretty soon. Oh, and I don't really like the title, so if anyone has some suggestions, that'd be awesome. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

First off, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really love getting reviews even if their short. Secondly, everything in italics are like a flashback, just so you know. Anyway, enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

_Raven sat in her chair, slowly reading theblack book in her hands. Groaning, she looked up._

"_Please, sit down. I've read the same line five times." She complained, looked up at Robin._

_The masked boy stopped the pacing he had been doing for the good part of an hour. Starfire watched on silently from the couch._

"_Well, what am I supposed to do?" he asked, annoyed._

"_Sit down and wait for him to get back would be my suggestion," replied Raven, looking back down at her book. _

"_I can't just sit around and wait for him to get back," said Robin, though he sat down next to Starfire on the couch. "He's way past curfew. He might be in trouble."_

"_If he were in trouble, he would have called in on his communicator," replied Raven. "He's probably just goofing off somewhere."_

"_I'm not even getting a signal from his communicator, and even Beast Boy knows better than to stay out half the night when we have combat practice the next day," said Cyborg, walking over from where had had been standing in the kitchen. _

"_Still-" Raven continued to reason, before she was cut off by the doorbell being ringing._

_All four Titans stood up and rushed to the front door. Cyborg got there first and opened it to find a grim looking police officer standing there. _

"_Is this the Teen Titans residence?" he asked._

"_Do you know any other giant 'T' shaped buildings nearby?" asked Raven sarcastically. _

"_Officer, is there a problem?" asked Robin, ignoring Raven's comment._

"_Yes, a twenty-one year old male was driving while under the influence. He caused a crash."_

"_Uh, we generally deal with… super villains and burglars. Car crashes are usually handled by the police force, aren't they?" asked Robin._

_The officer sighed and looked down. He didn't want to be the one to break the news._

"_We did deal with it. The intoxicated man caused a five car pile up… including a white moped."_

_The Titans gasped, thinking of Beast Boy's new moped, affectionately named the B-ped 2. _

"_W-what happened?" asked Robin, fighting the growing lump in his throat. The police officer looked at them pityingly and handed a small device to Robin._

_Looking in the palm of his hand, Robin felt tears burn in the back of his eyes, as he saw Beast Boy's now smashed up communicator. _

"_We found the body under an over-turned 4x4. We recognized the green skin immediately."_

_Raven would never forget the next few minutes. _

_A loudclang was heard as Cyborg's fell heavily to his knees, staring blankly ahead. Starfire gasped and uncharacteristically fainted. Robin didn't even catch her, and instead pounded his fist against the wall so hard that a dent was made._

_Raven just stood there. _

'_He's fine,' she thought stubbornly. 'He probably just asked this cop to come here and tell us this to see how we would react. This is just another one of his stupid pranks.'_

_She repeated this to herself the rest of the night. She had gone back to her room, as the rest of her friends cried in the front foyer over their green friend._

_The next day, she had still told herself that he was fine._

'_It's a pity they're fooled so easily,' she thought, as she watched them slump around the Tower, mourning the loss of their friend._

_Even when Beast Boy still hadn't shown up two days later, Raven refused to believe it. _

'_They really shouldn't do this to themselves over a stupid prank,' she thought, as they looked through photo albums and reminisced sadly._

_Even four days later, Raven remained convinced that it was just a prank._

'_What a waste of money over someone, who's not really dead,' she thought, as they grimly made preparations for his ceremony._

_Even as she sat through the funeral service, Raven continued to tell herself that the green boy lying in the open casket was just pretending. _

'_He's going to jump out any minute now, and I'm going to have to kill him for being such an insensitive jerk.'_

_She watched as the coffin was carried out to the already dug grave. She nearly gasped as she watched the coffin being bolted closed._

_As the casket was slowly lowered into the ground, Raven felt her confidence in Beast Boy's prank start to diminish._

'_Come on Beast Boy. Enough is enough. Just turn into a gorilla and smash your way out.'_

_Final words were spoken and a shovel waspushed into the dirt pile next to the headstone. _

_As the first shovel full of dirt was dropped into the grave, Raven felt her world shatter._

_It wasn't a joke. It was never a prank, and Raven knew it. She had known it all along, but denying the truth had been so much easier than accepting it. _

_Suddenly another truth was accepted in Raven. She loved Beast Boy. She loved the way he tried to get her to laugh. Loved the way he smiled, and annoyed her. Loved the way he stuck up for her, even though she was fully capable of doing it herself. She loved everything about him, from his lame jokes, to the little fang that popped out of his mouth._

_But it was too late now... he was gone._

Raven groaned, opening her eyes. Once her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, the tears started to flow again. Not sobs this time, but the silent tears of a broken heart.

"Please don't cry, Raven."

Raven sat up quickly, ignoring the head rush. Her eyes scanned the bright room. Her curtains were open and the early morning sun lit up every corner of her room.

Seeing nothing, she lay down again.

She had been sure she heard Beast Boy's voice. But how could she? Beast Boy was dead.

"Raven, please. Close your curtains and you'll see me better."

There it was again! Raven sat up, eyes scanning the room more carefully this time. Her eyes stopped at the corner of her bed. The light in that one spot seemed hazy, like the streets on a hot, hot day. Crawling across her bed she slowly reached out and ran her fingers through the air.

Raven pulled back, suddenly very cold. On an impulse she closed her curtains with her powers. Darkness filled the room and Raven let out a short but loud scream. Falling back, Raven scrambled across her bed. Her face had gone paler than usual and her eyes were wide as she stared at the one spot.

Short seconds later, a loud knock could be heard from her door.

"Raven? Are you all right? We heard you scream," Robin's worried voice filtered through her door.

Raven tried to reply, but couldn't find her voice.

Not receiving an answer Raven's door was forcefully opened. Raven lookedover to seeCyborg, Starfire and Robin run into her room.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin, looking around the room. Starfire and Cyborg looked at her in concern.

Raven looked back at the spot by the corner of her bed.

He was gone.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon! Review, it'll help pass the time


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beast Boy watched sadly as his friends searched the room for whatever had made Raven scream. He had turned into a small fly when he had heard the knock at the door. They wouldn't be able to see him, now that he was small, and in the light. It was lucky that he was still able to transform.

Raven still hadn't said a word, and instead was just staring intently at the spot he had been sitting just seconds ago.

Eventually they gave up looking for something they would never find and turned back to Raven's bed.

Starfire put a warm hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven jumped and looked at Starfire, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Raven, what is wrong?" asked Starfire softly. Raven looked back at the spot and down at her hands.

"Nothing," she whispered sadly. "I thought I saw something, but it was nothing."

The others nodded sympathetically.

"You know Raven," Cyborg spoke after a moment of silence. "We know you miss him. We all do."

Starfire and Robin nodded in agreement. Raven looked at her friends blankly for a minute before looking away. When she looked back up, her features were hard and unreadable.

"I don't miss him."

Her friends looked at her in shock.

"I don't miss him… because I never cared about him," she insisted.

"You don't mean that," said Cyborg softly. Raven didn't reply, so they stood up and walked out of the room. Hopefully she would feel better later.

"I never cared about anyone," she said one more time before her door closed. "Because when you care about someone too much… you're bound to get hurt like I am right now."

No one heard her last statement.

---

Beast Boy followed the Titans out of Raven's room. Once he was safely in the brightly-lit common room, he transformed back.

Sighing, Beast Boy sat down. He was floating about three feet off the ground, much like Raven did whenever she meditated.

'Who am I kidding?' he wondered. 'How am I going to pull this off? Do I even want to anymore? Now that I know how Raven felt, I don't really see the point in coming back.'

His heart throbbed at Raven's words. She didn't care about him. Apparently, not even as a friend.

He felt tears burning the backs of his eyes, but refused to let them loose, even if no one would see them.

Beast Boy thought back to that night. The 'deal' was still fresh in his mind.

---

_When Beast Boy opened his eyes, he was aware of a bright light shining into them._

"_Ah! It that bright light everyone talks about!" he cried, sitting up abruptly._

_A soft giggling from his right ceased his panic. Beast Boy's eyes widened, and an overwhelming joy took over him._

"_Mom! Dad!" he cried, rushing at the man and woman sitting beside him._

_They gratefully hugged him back. _

_Beast Boy smiled as he recognized the fresh scent that had always belonged to his mother, and the warm, musk scent of his father's. He still remembered even after all this time._

_They weren't wearing the clothes Gar remembered them wearing on the day they died. In fact, they looked different, yet the same some how. They wore long pale robes, that didn't seem to end, and they glowed slightly, as if they were made of light. But he could feel them. _

_He could feel their warm embrace, the soft material they wore, even his mother's hair as if tickled the back of his neck. _

_The reunited family sat holding each other happily for a while before Beast Boy reluctantly pulled away. _

"_The last thing I remember is the back of a 4x4 coming towards me. So, I guess I really am dead then?" he asked, looking at them closely. His father smiled and his mother laughed at his blunt way of putting it._

_Beast Boy smiled at her laugh. He had missed it so much. He remembered how he had loved to learn jokes just so he could tell them to her and she would laugh every time._

"_Oh, Garfield," she said affectionately, running her hands through his unruly hair. "I missed you so much."_

"_I missed you too," he told them both sincerely. "But I can't stay."_

_His parents exchanged shocked looked and looked at him in confusion._

"_Gar, you died," said Mark, his father. "You can't go back."_

"_Why not?" Beast Boy asked, stubbornly._

"_Well… you could stay on Earth, but you'd be a ghost. You don't want that," his mother spoke softly, still smoothing his hair out._

"_No, I mean I can't be dead." Beast Boy clarified. His mother, Marie, sighed._

"_My dear Beastie… it doesn't work that way. You've died. You can either be a ghost, or join us." his mother explained sadly. Beast Boy shook his head, refusing to give in._

"_No, there has to be some way that I can return to my body, and my friends," he insisted. "I've saved people, with my friends, and I need to save more. I don't know how, I can just feel… I'm not supposed to go yet."_

_Mark shook his head, smiling. _

"_That's our Garfield. Stubborn as a mule… probably doesn't help that he can turn into one."_

_Beast Boy smiled, but didn't back down. _

"_You're sure you need to go back?" asked his mother, looking into his eyes. Beast Boy couldn't remember a time when he had felt so happy. He hadn't seen his parents in years, and now here they were. Waiting for him so he could join them forever. They would be a family again. He wanted to stay with them so badly._

"_I'm sure," he answered, ignoring the longing he had to stay with his parents. "I want to stay, but something's telling me that I need to go back."_

_Silently, his mother gave him a warm hug. When she let go, Beast Boy's eyes widened. Magnificent white wings were now seamlessly attached to their backs. They floated above him, blocking the light he had seen before. The sight took his breath away. _

"_Wait here, we'll be back soon," Mark informed him. Before Gar could say another word, they turned away and flew straight for the light._

_He couldn't say how long he had been waiting. As soon as they had disappeared into the light, his eyes had closed, and he fell into a peaceful slumber. _

_When he woke again, his parents were smiling over him. _

"_It's done Gar," said his father, smiling. "You can go back." _

"_But," Marie interrupted his celebration. "It won't be easy."_

_Questions filled Beast Boy's head, but before he could ask any of them, his father spoke again._

"_You'll go back, and you'll be a ghost. But-" Mark continued, sensing Gar's protests. "You can become fully human again, if you complete three tasks._

"_The first task is to save a child. The second, to make a good person, from one who is taking the wrong path, and the third is to make the person you love most, happy." _

"_That's easy enough," replied Gar, smiling. _

"_It won't be as easy as you think," warned Marie. "You will only be seen in the dark, in the light you'll only be a flicker of energy."_

"_And you can't tell anyone about the tasks," added Mark._

_Beast Boy was beginning to see how it might be hard. _

"_You only have a month," continued his mother. "If you don't complete all three tasks by then…" she trailed off, eyes filling with tears for her son._

"_What will happen if I don't finish in a month?" he asked. He kept his voice calm for his mother, even though inside he was panicking. _

"_You'll be a ghost, forever," finished his father grimly. Beast Boy shuddered. To be a ghost forever. Seeing his friends grow, and move on with their lives. Never truly being there. It was a horrible thought._

"_I'll do it," he told them confidently, hiding the quiver in his voice. "I will complete the tasks in less than a month, and I will see you again some day."_

_His mother was still crying, but was calm enough to accept his decision._

_As Beast Boy watched them, they began to slowly fade._

"_What's going on?" he asked, grabbing his mother's hand. Still solid… that was a good sign. _

"_We have to go," his father told him, placing a warm hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. _

_Gar pulled them into a hug, burying his face in his mother's robes._

"_No, please. I don't want to leave you yet," he cried, holding them both tightly. _

"_We're always there for you Gar…" as his mother's voice faded away, so did their warmth. _

_Beast Boy looked up, but found he was no longer in the mysterious place he had been. He was back in the tower, in the main room. His friends were planning his funeral._

---

Beast Boy sighed, standing up. He had watched them planning his funeral. He had been at his own funeral. It wasn't natural.

He tried to ignore the pain he was still feeling, after watching his parents disappear, going to his own funeral, and hearing Raven say she didn't care about him, but he couldn't. The only thing he could think of, was his last thought before he died. He had seen his friends, but Raven had been up in front. That was when Beast Boy had realized the depths of his feelings for her… right before he died.

"Cut it out Beast Boy," he told himself, shaking his head. "Stop thinking about the bad times, and start thinking about how you're going to complete the tasks."

He looked up as he heard the sound of the door opening. His first reaction was to wave at Cyborg, who had just entered. As he was lifting his hand though, he remembered that he was in the light, and his friend couldn't see him.

Beast Boy watched silently as Cyborg opened the fridge door. Beast Boy could almost feel his stomach turn at the thought of what meaty creation Cyborg would eat, now that he wasn't around to stop him.

As he watched Cyborg pull a plate out of the fridge though, Beast Boy's jaw dropped. Cyborg was eating TOFU!

Beast Boy walked over, jokes flying through his mind, but stopped when he saw his friends up close.

Cyborg's human eye had bags under it, and was slightly red, as a tear fell from it and landed on the plate of tofu.

Beast Boy watched as Cyborg ate the meat substitute slowly, chewing thoughtfully.

"Not bad," the robot man murmured sadly, picking up the empty plate.

Beast Boy felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he watched Cyborg leave the room.

His friends were so sad. Over him! He hated to see them upset just because he was gone.

As Beast Boy looked at the empty plate in the sink, his resolve strengthened. He would complete the tasks… not for himself, but for his friends. He knew they would get over his death eventually, but he knew things would be different. If he came back, things would return to normal. Things would be the way they were supposed to be.

---

Raven walked slowly across her room. Her heart was beating wildly, but she didn't know why. Eventually she reached her window. Grasping the dark material of her blinds, she flung them open. Light spilled into her room.

Seeing Beast Boy sitting on the corner of her bed had scared her. The sight of him had filled her with overwhelming hope. Then she had been filled with sadness, as her mind reminded her that he was dead, he couldn't be there.

Now, with her blinds open and her room bright, she was filled with a strange numbness. She wasn't sure which she preferred.

* * *

Okay, so there's the second chapter of Trasperent Tasks. I hope you like it. I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason, but I think it turned out pretty well. Of course, I'd rather hear what you think of it, so leave a review!

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I love getting reviews, theymotivate me to write.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raven was meditating in her bright room when the alarm jolted her back to reality. She stood up quickly, only to fall down just as quick. Looking down, Raven realized that she hadn't changed out of the long black dress she had worn for Beast Boy's funeral.

A surge of anger coursed through her body at the sight of the dress. To her it was just a reminder of Beast Boy's death. Looking up to make sure her door was closed, Raven stood up. Closing her eyes, she focused all her power on the dress. The unfortunate piece of material fell to the ground as ashes after being burned by a magical fire. Raven quickly grabbed a leotard from her closet and pulled it on. Grabbing her cloak, she left her room, fastening it as she ran.

When she got outside, Robin and Cyborg were just leaving on the R-cycle and in the T-car. Starfire had already started to fly across the water. Raven quickly lifted herself into the air and followed Starfire.

The girls dropped to the ground near the ports. Plasmus was creating havoc. Two men in special uniforms huddled together near a white van. They had been transporting Plasmus to a better jail cell on the other side of town, but he had somehow escaped from the van.

People screamed in terror as Plasmus spat green goo at random citizens who had yet to run away.

"Titan's, go!" called Robin, jumping off his motorcycle and throwing freeze disks at the monster.

The disks exploded on Plasmus's left arm, causing that limb to be encased in ice. Starfire and Cyborg started to help Robin by throwing starbolts and firing sonic blasts.

Raven hung back, evaluating the situation. Actually, there wasn't much to evaluate. Plasmus had hit three cars with his radioactive spit, and someone had left a jacket on the ground, which had been ripped off hastily after being hit with his mud. The Titans were currently taking down Plasmus, quite quickly. Suddenly, Raven looked to her right to see a large billboard falling after the metal beams holding it up were hit by Plasmus's goo. As the billboard fell, Raven noticed a little girl underneath it.

---

Beast Boy followed the Titans when the alarm sounded. He followed them and watched as they fought the monster. He felt kind of useless, to tell the truth. He hated standing there, watching as they fought Plasmus, and not being able to help.

As he watched, a young girl caught his attention. She looked to be about two, as she stumbled onto the road, chasing a butterfly. She seemed oblivious to the screeching monster being taken down only twenty feet away. Beast Boy began running towards the girl, momentarily forgetting he was invisible in daylight. He stopped as he heard a hissing sound to his right. Plasmus, trying to defend himself, had spit, but he had missed and the loogie had hit the metal supports of a billboard. The acid in his spit was slowly eating through the metal. Beast Boy looked from the billboard to the little girl. He knew if she didn't move soon, the billboard would crush her.

Thinking quickly, Beast Boy ran to the nearest alley. In the darkness, he knew the little girl would be able to see him. Never taking his eyes off of the girl, Beast Boy turned into a small green puppy. He barked shrilly and the girl looked away from the butterfly she had been chasing. She smiled and began walking towards Beast Boy. The green puppy jumped up and down, beckoning her over.

Beast Boy barked even louder when he heard a loud creak as the metal began to give away. He was vaguely aware that Raven had turned her head at the noise, but he remained focused on his task. He jumped higher, spinning around in the air and doing tricks. The little girl laughed and began running as fast as her short legs would carry her. As she ran with her arms outstretched, the billboard fell.

---

Completely forgetting her powers, Raven flew towards the young girl as the sign began to fall. As she flew, the young girl started running towards an alley, away from the billboard. Looking up to see what had caught the young girl's attention, Raven gasped and stopped in the air abruptly. A green puppy was yapping wildly in the shadows of the alley.

Raven pulled her eyes away from the green canine as the billboard hit the ground, lifting a large cloud of dust. Raven frantically searched for sign of the little girl. Had she gotten far enough before the billboard fell? As the dust settled, Raven let out a strangled gasp of relief. The girl was standing right beside the billboard, suddenly aware of the large piece of metal that had come close to crushing her. Taking deep breaths to steady her rapidly beating heart, Raven looked up at the alley. It was empty.

---

Beast Boy ran forward as the dust was kicked up. He knew he wouldn't be seen in the light, but he needed to make sure the girl had gotten away. As the dust settled he smiled at the sight of the girl. She looked startled as she stared at the fallen billboard only two feet away. Looking up, Beast Boy saw that Raven was staring, white faced, at the alley. He frowned as he realized that she had probably seen him. Was that a good thing, or not? He wasn't quite sure.

As he stood there, considering the information, he felt a shock travel through his body. Looking down at his hand, he saw dim sparks of energy wrap around his arm. Suddenly he felt… a bit more alive. Leaning down he tried to pick up a rock on the road. His hand passed through… but it seemed to go slower than usual. Like the energy that made up his ghostly body was thicker. That was when he realized that he had just saved a child. The first task was complete.

---

On the way home, Raven and Starfire took the T-car with Cyborg, and Robin drove the R-cycle. Starfire sat in the back, and Raven took the passenger seat. As they drove, she looked out the window, thoughts racing as fast as the passing terrain.

"You know, you didn't have to come," Cyborg informed her solemnly.

"Why not?" she asked, looking away from the blurring scenery.

"Well, we know you're pretty torn up about Beast Boy… not to say that we aren't, but…" Cyborg trailed off, feeling tears burn at the back of his eyes.

"But what?" asked Raven, looking at Cyborg suspiciously.

"Well, it's just… you've been holed up in your room for a week now, and-"

"I've been in my room for a week?" Raven interrupted incredulously.

"Yes. You would not join us for the meals, nor would you accept the food we left outside your door. You have not spoken to us since we entered your room last," answered Starfire.

Raven turned to look at her as she spoke, but once the alien was finished, Raven looked forward again, thinking about the past week. The last thing she remembered was opening her curtains and then sitting on her bed to meditate. Had she really been meditating for a week? She knew she had been meditating for a long time, but… a week? She had just continued to meditate for as long as it took her to get her emotions under control. In fact, she probably wouldn't have stopped yet if it hadn't been for the alarm.

Raven shook her head and looked back at the window, trying to clear her mind from the fact that she had meditated for seven days straight, because of Beast Boy.

As she sat there, her thoughts returned to the battle with Plasmus. She knew she had seen a green puppy. The little girl had as well, so she wasn't just seeing things. But when she had looked again, the puppy was gone. Groaning, Raven closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"What's wrong?" asked Cyborg, noticing her frustrated movements.

"It's… it's nothing," Raven replied, leaning her head against the cool glass of the window.

They drove in silence for a while before Raven spoke up abruptly.

"No, it's not nothing," she admitted, voice low. "I think I've been seeing Beast Boy."

The T-car screeched to a halt at the side of the road, and Starfire and Cyborg looked at Raven with wide eyes. In front of them the R-cycle stopped as well, and everyone knew that he had been listening through the communicators. He walked over and stood outside Raven's window. Cyborg opened it automatically, so their leader could hear.

"What do you mean?" asked Cyborg carefully, searching her face. Starfire looked at Raven too.

Raven sighed, looking down at her hands.

"When I screamed earlier today- I mean earlier this week… it was because I saw Beast Boy sitting on the corner of my bed," her voice began to grow louder and tears glinted in her eyes. "And then today during the battle with Plasmus… a little girl was about to get crushed by a billboard, but she got out of the way in time because of a puppy yapping at her from an alley… a green puppy… it was Beast Boy, it had to be!"

By now, Raven was almost yelling, and tears trailed down her cheeks. There was silence as her friends took in her story.

"Friend Raven," Starfire broke the silence. She didn't say anything else, but pulled the crying empath into a soft hug. Soon Cyborg leaned over from the driver's seat and wrapped his arms around the girls, at about the same time as Robin leaned in through the window and joined the group hug.

They all knew without speaking that Raven's story was true… they just weren't sure what to do with the information that Beast Boy's spirit was watching over them.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. 

This chapter was kind of short... oh well. I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyway, I know there's a lot of jumping in between Raven's and Beast Boy's POV, and I hope it wasn't too confusing or stupid or whatever. I'm not sure how long it will take me to update, I'm consistantly inconsistant about that.

-Tammy Taborine


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raven sat in the confines of her room, staring intently at the curtains currently thrown open. She was sure that if she closed them she would see Beast Boy. She would be ready this time. She wouldn't scream, and she wouldn't be scared.

She just wanted a chance to say goodbye to him properly. She wanted it more than anything, apart from wishing for Beast Boy to be alive, but she was painfully aware that that wasn't possible.

She stood up from her bed and walked slowly over to her curtains. Grasping the material with shaking hands, Raven pulled the curtains shut. Closing her eyes tightly, Raven turned around to face her darkened room. Taking a deep Raven opened her eyes and saw… nothing. Her room was empty.

Sighing, Raven slumped over to her bed and fell onto it with unexplainable exhaustion. Burying her face in her dark pillows, she fought back tears.

She realized now that she must have been imagining everything. Her mind was probably playing cruel jokes on her by making her see Beast Boy everywhere. The little girl was probably just a figment of her imagination; none of the other Titans remembered seeing her. Of course, they had been busy fighting Plasmus. Raven squeezed her eyes tighter, squashing the momentary flicker of hope she had felt. No, they hadn't seen the little girl, because there was none.

Suddenly, Raven felt her mattress move under weight. Raven jumped and looked at the end of her bed, only to have her heart drop. It was just a thick book.

Looking around her room, Raven noticed that several items had been rearranged, and several other items had exploded. She hadn't really noticed what had happened when she had cried after Beast Boy's funeral. Sighing, Raven scanned her room for damage.

There were books scattered across the floor, and there was a large crack running up the side of her book self. The doors of her closet had been blown off their hinges, and only a few of her spare uniforms had survived without any damage.

She had gotten good control over her powers over the years, she had even cried once or twice, but Beast Boy's death had affected her enough that she had completely let go of her control in favor of chest heaving sobs.

Wearily, Raven crawled across her bed to pick up the book and put it back on her cracked bookshelf. As she looked at the dark gray cover though, she stopped.

"_Contacting the Spirit World_," she read out loud. Gently picking up the book, she opened it to the first page and began to read.

-

Beast Boy looked around the silent, but not empty, living room. His friends all had grim expressions on their faces. He knew why of course. He had been in the T-car when Raven had mentioned seeing him.

"Friends," spoke Starfire, breaking the silence. "I believe we should discuss Raven's seeings."

"Yeah," agreed Robin. "For once, though, I'm just not sure what to say."

Starfire and Cyborg nodded their agreement.

"Do you think… do you think it's true? Is BB really here?" asked Cyborg, looking at his friends blankly.

"I believe," began Starfire hesitantly. "That Raven is sure of what she saw. I believe that Beast Boy is a wandering spirit."

"I don't know," admitted Robin. "I've never really thought about ghosts and stuff like that… but after joining the Titans, I've seen that anything is possible."

"The thing is, if it is true, what does it mean?" asked Cyborg. "Is Beast Boy's ghost here because of some unfinished business? Or is this something we've never even considered before?"

"I know how to find out," Raven spoke up. Everyone turned to see Raven standing in the doorway, a thick book tucked safely under her arm. "We're going to have a séance.

-

Beast Boy watched with interest as the Raven shooed her friends out of the room and began to prepare for a séance.

He wasn't quite sure what would happen. After all, he was already there.

Raven pulled a small foldout table. It was round and would only fit the four remaining Titans. Beast Boy guessed that it was so they could all reach each other's hands, which would be hard to do with their large kitchen table.

After setting four chairs around the table, Raven placed a white tablecloth over the tabletop. Beast Boy wasn't sure why it was plain white, instead of the red and black shades he had seen once or twice on TV, but he suddenly felt very peaceful.

He watched as Raven bent over the book, reading each page carefully. After a while of thorough reading, Raven used her powers to bring several candles and thin sticks into the room. She placed the candles strategically around the table but didn't light them. Next she took three of the thin sticks and lit them one at a time. As each stick began to burn, pleasant scents traveled around the room, telling Beast Boy that was incense. He sniffed the air, but found that his ghostly nose was incapable of smelling anything.

-

Raven looked out the main window at the dying sunlight. Soon it would be time to conduct the séance. She called her friends in and made them sit around the table.

"It is very important," she informed her friends. "That everyone truly believes that we can contact spirits. No spirit is about to visit a non-believer."

"On Tamaran, it is widely believed that there is indeed a world of the dead. It is not uncommon to hold spirit calling ceremonies, although they are slightly different than this," Starfire answered, looking at the incense and candles.

Raven nodded and looked across the table to Cyborg. He simply nodded, and Raven could see in his face that he was certain of his answer. Raven felt a pang of sympathy for Cyborg. He had lost his best friend. She wasn't the only one who had been affected by Beast Boy's death, judging by the dark circles under Cyborg's eye. Looking around the table she saw that all of her friends seemed worn out. Starfire's face was quite pale, and Robin had lost his air of authority and a lost, confused one had taken its place.

Next she turned to face their leader. He was deep in thought.

"Robin, do you believe?" she asked him seriously.

Robin looked at her and asked firmly, "There really is a spirit world?"

Raven nodded her head. Robin nodded his as well.

"Then, I believe. I trust you all, and if you say that it's possible… I know it is."

The conviction in Robin's voice convinced them all, and Raven spoke again.

"One final note, if we do make contact, there's a chance that it won't be Beast Boy. If it isn't him, and even if it is, I don't want anyone to get scared or excited, it's imperative that you remember this. You must remain calm. Do not let go of each other's hands unless I say to."

Everyone nodded and Raven continued.

"First, everyone pick up a candle," she instructed in a calm voice. Everyone did so. "Now, if you are holding a white candle, visualize its peaceful symbolic energy emanating from it like wisps of smoke. If you're holding a violet one, imagine their spiritual powers."

Everyone closed their eyes, concentrating hard in the candles in front of them. After a while, Raven told them to stop. She told them to pass it to the person next to them. They did this until each candle had been charged by all four of the Titans. They put them on the table and Raven lit them with a flick of her hand.

"Join hands," she ordered. As they held hands, Raven muttered an invocation under her breath. "Now, breathe slowly. In though the nose, out through the mouth. Let your minds go blank."

The fell silent, breathing like Raven had told them, until Raven spoke again. This time her voice was slightly deeper, and mystical.

"Our beloved Beast Boy, we ask you to commune with us and move among us," she chanted.

She repeated the chant for several minutes. A tingle of excitement, fear, and many other feelings was present in everyone as they waited for response. Suddenly the room temperature dropped severely.

Raven, and everyone else, opened their eyes, and were surprised that they were able to see their breath forming in clouds of vapor. The room had been warm only seconds ago.

A rattling sound alerted them that they had company.

* * *

Okay, this is the newest part. I hope it's all accurate... I've never been to a seance before,so I had tosearch the internet for details. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter iscoming in... I dunnohow long;


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raven took a sharp intake of breath, but remained calm.

"Spirit, are you Beast Boy? Rap once for yes, twice for no." Raven asked shakily.

**KNOCK… KNOCK**

"Do we know you?" Raven knew it wasn't very likely, but…

**KNOCK**

"Spirit… are you Terra?"

**KNOCK**

Everyone at the table gasped, but did their best to remain calm. Raven fought a lump in her throat.

"Terra, we called for Beast Boy. You have come instead. We want to know why. Please, come into my body so we might speak to you," Raven invited. The other Titans looked at her with wide eyes. They hadn't expected Raven to invite a spirit to possess her, especially if the spirit wasn't Beast Boy.

Raven sat still, eyes closed, waiting to lose control of her body. Suddenly her body jerked forward a bit and her mind went blank.

-

"Raven!" Starfire gasped.

"No, not Raven right now. Terra." The ghost replied in a voice that was even more monotone than usual. Raven's deep purple eyes were glassed over, to an unseeing, foggy lilac with no pupils.

"Okay," replied Robin. "Then we want to question you."

"Go ahead." The ghost replied.

"Why are you here, instead of BB?" Cyborg asked first.

"Beast Boy didn't want to talk." The ghost replied simply.

"Why not?" Starfire asked sadly.

"He's gone. Why would he want to talk to you?" the possessed empath replied, looking at them with unseeing eyes.

"B-because he is our friend," stammered Starfire.

"A friend? He doesn't need your friendship. He's dead." The ghost sneered, voice still void of emotion.

"Are you really Terra?" Robin asked suspiciously. "She wouldn't say things like this."

"Death changes you," was her cryptic response.

"Then our next question is, does B miss us?" asked Cyborg, almost pleadingly.

"No." the ghost replied. Cyborg frowned. He wasn't sure if he should believe that, but Terra _had _said that death changed people. He still didn't want to believe it.

Raven's thumb began to twitch a bit, but no one really noticed.

"Is he happy?" asked Starfire with concern.

"Yes. Happier than he was here." Raven's whole hand had begun to shake.

"Has Beast Boy said anything about us since… you know…" asked Robin.

"Only that he's glad to be away from you."

Suddenly Raven's whole arm shook and jerked around. Starfire gasped.

"Spirit, leave in peace!" The alien girl commanded, letting go of Robin and Raven's hands and turning on the light.

Raven's body jerked forward once more and the empath slumped over on the table. She was breathing heavily, and her eyes were red with anger. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took deep breaths and opened her eyes again.

When she straightened in her seat, her friends were relieved to see that her eyes were back to normal.

"I couldn't control it," Raven explained to her friends. "I could hear everything the ghost said, and I got angry."

"At Beast Boy?" Starfire asked carefully.

"At Beast Boy, at the ghost, at the idiot driver who killed Beast Boy… just… angry," Raven replied, looking down at the table. Without saying anything else, Raven stood up and went back to her room.

-

Beast Boy was livid. It was unusual for him to be so angry, but he had good reason to be.

He had sat, watching the séance. When Raven had begun chanting, asking for him to come, he had felt an almost irresistible urge to step forward and let them see him. But he hadn't, and because of that another ghost had come.

Raven had repeated her chant for the third time when Beast Boy had been about to step forward, but another ghost had appeared, standing in the middle of the table. It hadn't been Terra.

Beast Boy didn't recognize the ghost, but knew why it was there. It wanted to have some fun, playing pranks on foolish humans. Beast Boy knew because the ghost had looked over and winked at Beast Boy before floating into Raven's body.

Then it had proceeded with lying to his friends.

Beast Boy stomped down the tower's halls, brooding over the horrible things the ghost had said. Beast Boy's only consolation was that if he completed the tasks, he could tell his friends that everything the ghost had said was a lie.

Beast Boy reached Raven's room and casually passed through the door. Raven was sitting on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest. As usual of late, she had her lights turned on to stop the darkness of the night.

Raven was mumbling to herself, and Beast Boy walked a bit closer to try and hear what she was saying.

"He doesn't miss us," Raven muttered, holding the pillow tightly. "He's happy with death. He didn't even want to speak to us!" Suddenly Raven stood up. Her nails dug into the pillow so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"He doesn't even respect us enough to stop by and say goodbye properly!" Raven snarled. The pillowcase began to rip as she clawed it angrily. "It's a good thing he can't come back! He obviously doesn't care about us!"

Her pillow disappeared from her hands in an explosion of feathers, as her powers slipped from her control momentarily.

Beast Boy sighed, looking down at the floor. Was that really what Raven thought? Limply, Beast Boy turned around and floated out of her room.

* * *

There you go, you wonderful people, the fifth chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't been getting as much time to write it, what with school, and babysitting, and trying to have a social life...

Anyway, big news! I've got a new story coming out soon. It's anx-mas fic, and I'm going to update it every day, since I already havemost of it written.I'm so proud if it! Expect it to be up around the12th.

Next update on this story should be soon.

-Tammy Tamborine


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beast Boy floated desolately through the tower, staring at the floor. The image of Raven clawing at her pillow, thinking that he didn't respect or miss them, refused to leave his mind.

He did miss them all. More than he could ever imagine. It was worse being able to see and hear them then if he had left completely. He had to complete those tasks soon; he didn't think he could take much more of this.

He concentrated hard, trying to figure out how many days he had left. He had completed the first task within eight days of coming back, and that had been two days ago. So, it had been ten days; he had twenty days left to make a good person from one who was taking the wrong path, and to make the person he loved happy.

A low growl escaped Beast Boy's throat. It wasn't possible! How was he supposed to make a good guy from a bad one when he couldn't been seen in the light, and he couldn't ask his friends for help.

"Aw, what's the matter?" asked a mocking voice ahead of him. Beast Boy's head shot up. A pale figure stood before him. Greased, grayish hair framed a thin, sneering face. Looking over the figure's garb, it looked like the teenager standing in front of him had just stepped off the set Greece, or The Outsiders.

"You're the ghost that lied to my friends!" Beast Boy snarled, recognizing the boy immediately.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" the anonymous ghost smirked.

"Yes, I do!" Beast Boy exclaimed, lunging at the boy.

He didn't think about what he was doing. He didn't consider that he might just fall through the boy, like he did with everything else. All he knew was that this ghost had made his friends upset, and spread lies about Beast Boy.

Lucky for Beast Boy, he didn't go through the ghost. Beast Boy pushed the ghost, causing him to stumble backwards.

"You wanna rumble?" asked the ghost defensively, flipping a switchblade out of his pocket. Beast Boy had to bite back humorless laughter as he looked at the slightly transparent weapon.

"Are you kidding me?" Beast Boy asked. "We're both already _dead_!"

Muttering, the ghost closed the switchblade and placed it back in his pocket. With the knife back in his pocket, the ghost looked back at Beast Boy.

"So, why did you have to push me like that if you didn't wanna fight?" he asked, ignoring the angry look on Beast Boy's face.

"Why the hell did you do that?" yelled Beast Boy, answering the ghost's question with his own. "You can't just go around possessing my friends, posing as an old, lost friend and lying about me!"

"Chill down, kid," the ghost replied, holding his hands up. "I was just having a bit of fun. You know, having a laugh. Being dead for over thirty year, there isn't really much to do."

"That doesn't matter!" Beast Boy bellowed. Before he could stop himself, his fist was crashing against the ghost's jaw. A loud crack sounded through the hall as Beast Boy successfully broke the unknown ghost's jaw.

Before Beast Boy could react, the ghost had taken his switchblade out again. Beast Boy watched as the ghost metal sliced into his skin. He didn't feel anything, even though the blade had cut through at least an inch or two of skin.

Fueled on by the knowledge that he couldn't be hurt, Beast Boy punched the boy again on the side of his head. Though the ghost's head jolted from the blow, and a sickening crack signaled a broken nose from another hit, Beast Boy knew that the ghost couldn't feel any of it.

Still, he continued flailing and punching at the boy. Every blow he made felt like he was letting loose all the anger, frustration and sadness that had been building up since his death.

He continued to beat the nameless ghost, and his unfeeling arms never grew tired. After a while though, the ghost was able to gently push Beast Boy off. Beast Boy was crying too hard to resist.

Leaning against the wall, Beast Boy rested his arms and head on his knees and allowed himself to cry.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," said the ghost, strangely soothing. "Tough guys don't cry, but sometimes there are exceptions."

The ghost placed a comforting arm around Beast Boy in a brotherly gesture. He waited patiently until Beast Boy had used up all his tears. Snuffling lightly, Beast Boy wiped his eyes and looked at the ghost, who offered a small, genuine, smile.

"T-thanks," Beast Boy mumbled, rubbing the back of his hand under his now running nose.

"No problem. I understand," the ghost replied. "I had me a girl before I died. She was a real doll too. I had to watch her grow up and forget about me. She married my best pal."

"I'm sorry," Beast Boy said, unsure of what else he could say after that confession.

"It's in the past," replied the ghost. He held out a pale hand "I'm Johnny."

"Beast Boy," he responded, shaking Johnny's outstretched hand.

"So, what's you're story? How'd you die?" asked Johnny, pulling a transparent box of cigarettes out of his leather jacket.

"Drunk driver," Beast Boy answered. "Huge pile up. You?"

"Big rumble," Johnny replied, lighting one of his cigarettes with a ghost lighter. "Took a blade to the chest."

Beast Boy nodded.

"So, what were you so angry about earlier? You know, when I asked what was the matter?" Johnny asked, sucking in a lung full of non-existent smoke. Beast Boy wondered vaguely why he bothered smoking, when he couldn't taste any of the smoke, or feel it, or whatever people enjoyed so much about smoking.

"Well, when I died, I was given these three tasks to do. I was told that if I did them all in a month then I could live again," Beast Boy explained. Johnny listened with wide-eyes. "But I know I can't do them. I only have twenty days left. I finished one, but the other two are just… impossible."

"Hey, listen to me Beast Boy, it's only impossible if you believe it is," Johnny told him forcefully. "You have no idea what I would have given to have chance like that back when I died. You can't just give up."

"You don't get it," sighed Beast Boy. "I have to make a good guy from a bad guy, and make the person I love happy. And I can't even ask the other Titans for help."

"So you can't ask all those living people for help," said Johnny, smiling. "That doesn't mean I can't help you."

"You'd help me?" asked Beast Boy hopefully.

"Yeah. Consider us pals," replied Johnny, punching Beast Boy lightly on the arm.

Beast Boy smiled and stood up.

"I still don't see how we're going to do this," said Beast Boy.

"We'll make it up along the way," promised Johnny, standing up as well. "We'll go along when the alarm goes off. Maybe we'll find someone to change there."

Almost immediately after the words had left his mouth, the tower began flashing red and a loud buzzing sound filled the air. Exchanging determined looks, Beast Boy and Johnny followed the other Teen Titans.

* * *

I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in a long time. But, I'm back now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I kind of liked how it came out. If anyone is wondering, Johnny is not a character from either Greece or The Outsiders. I did get the name from The Outsiders (Johnny boy), but the Johnny in my story is my own creation.

Anyway, sorry it took so long.

Tammy Tamborine


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raven floated high in the air, looking over the battle going on below. Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo had escaped from jail once again and had been stealing jewelry when the Titans' alarm went off.

Now, Raven floated over the fight, watching her friends the villains one-on-one. This had been happening more frequently lately.

Ever since Beast Boy… ever since the _incident_, her friends hadn't been making her train as much, or do as much work during battles. They seemed to think that they were protecting her, by letting her take it easy until she was completely over… it.

Well, Raven thought, they'd be waiting for a long time. Raven didn't feel like she would ever get over it.

She watched dully as her friends fought the HIVE students. Robin was trying to get around Gizmo, to crash his backpack, while dodging Gizmo's small rockets. Starfire was currently throwing starbolts at Jinx, who dodged them as if doing a strange dance. Cyborg and Mammoth were fighting with strength, hands locked together and trying to push the other down.

Raven looked away from the fight, finding no interest in it. Not that she found many things interesting lately, but she felt like she needed to find something to keep her mind distracted from her own thoughts, and the battle wasn't doing that.

After gazing down the empty street, Raven's eyes finally landed on an out-of-use apartment building with a pale face peering out. Raven wondered why anyone would want to watch the fight, let alone from a creaky old building. Most people scattered at the sight of any of the Titans' usual foes, only returning with cameras and news crews after the police had taken custody of the villains.

Dodging a stray blast of pink energy, Raven flew closer to the building. She looked back at the person in the window. Closer now, she could tell that he was quite pale. Even though he couldn't be more than nineteen, his hair was a dark shade of gray, although that could just be a trick from the light (or rather, lack of light, since none of the lights were turned on in the building).

She could also see that his hair had been greased back, making him look a bit like he belonged in an Elvis look-alike contest.

As she looked at the boy in the window, he looked over at her and caught her eye. He smiled and looked over his shoulder. He appeared to be calling to someone else in the room, but Raven couldn't hear any of it, despite the building's paper-thin walls. The boy was gesturing to his companion, beckoning them to the window, but his friend refused to come.

Feeling uncomfortably as if she were on display, Raven floated away from the window and resumed watching the fight.

-

"Come on Beast Boy," Johnny called over his shoulder, running into an abandoned apartment building. "We can watch better from up there."

"We can't!" Beast Boy exclaimed, running after his new friend, but stopping when he reached the doors leading into the building. "It's dark in there. They might see us through a window."

"So, we'll be careful. Besides, we'll just go to the roof. They won't see us up there, with the street lights an' all."

Grumbling, Beast Boy followed Johnny into the building. They quickly ran through the building, passing through any doors blocking their way. Finally they reached the top floor, ten stories up. They searched the floor, looking for the last staircase, leading up to the roof, but couldn't find any.

"Can you fly?" asked Beast Boy, looking over at his friend, who was double-checking the doors. They all led to rooms, but never the roof stairs.

"Not very high," replied Johnny. He floated about three feet in the air, the top of his head just passing through the ceiling. Beast Boy tried as well, but found he couldn't go any higher than Johnny could. Transforming into a translucent green bird, he was able to fly up and through the roof.

Johnny looked up in wonder. Beast Boy had told him all about his and the other Titans' powers, but it was one thing being told, and another completely to see.

After a few minutes, Beast Boy's green human face fazed through the ceiling.

"I've checked the entire roof. There aren't any stairs. The fire escape doesn't even go this high." He informed the greaser.

"Damn. Are they allowed to do that?"

Letting the rest of his body pass through the ceiling and standing up on the floor, Beast Boy shrugged.

"I don't know, but what are we going to do now?" asked Beast Boy, folding his legs under his body and resting his chin in his palm.

"We'll just watch from one of the windows down here. They won't recognize me, and you can just stay out of the way," Johnny suggested, passing through an apartment door before Beast Boy could protest.

Reluctantly, Beast Boy followed him in. Johnny was already sitting in front of a low window. As Johnny watched the fight excitedly, Beast Boy looked around the apartment.

There wasn't much to it. They were in the main room of the apartment. It was empty now, but there was a kitchen area in one corner and there were marks on the cheap wood flooring where a couch and coffee table used to sit. There was a bed in another corner, which folded into the wall. There were two other doors. Checking them, Beast Boy learned that one door closed off a dingy bathroom from the rest of the apartment, and the other belonged to a small closet.

"No wonder no one lives here any more," Beast Boy mused. "This place is the pits."

"Pits?" asked Johnny, getting the drift of what Beast Boy was saying, but unused to that particular slang word. "Yeah, I guess so." He was silent for a minute before adding, "My Pop used to live in an apartment like this."

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Beast Boy apologized, flushing.

"Nah, s'okay. I hated his place," replied Johnny replied, grinning. Beast Boy smiled lightly and continued to walk around the room.

"Hey, check it out!" Johnny called out suddenly. "The girl you like, Raven, she's looking this way! Wow… she's really something."

"Yeah," agreed Beast Boy sadly. He resisted the urge to go over to the window. He wanted to see Raven, but he didn't want to risk her seeing him.

"She's coming closer!" Johnny exclaimed. He quickly waved his hand at Beast Boy, gesturing for him to come see. Beast Boy shook his head. Raven had seen him a couple times already, and every time it seemed to make her sadder. He couldn't stand making her upset. Johnny was waving his arm frantically, looking between Beast Boy and Raven. "Don't you want to see her?"

"Dude, you know I can't let her see me," he replied grimly. "I'll just take your word for it."

"Gah, you missed her!" groaned Johnny, ignoring Beast Boy's last remark. "She flew away."

Beast Boy nodded and moved closer to the window, but stayed out of sight.

"Let's just stay focused on the task, all right?" asked Beast Boy. "We've gotta figure out a way to make some one good."

"I think I have an idea," replied Johnny, looking over at Beast Boy. "You just choose one of those chumps down there, and possess them."

Beast Boy looked at him in shock. For a minute he felt angry, remembering how Johnny had taken control of Raven, but he quickly pushed the negative feelings away and focused on what he was saying.

"I don't know how to possess people," Beast Boy admitted. "I've never really tried, but I have passed through people before, and nothing happened."

"There's a trick to it," confided Johnny. "You can't just walk into them. You have to concentrate on staying in them. Imagine seeing through their eyes."

"Stay in, through eyes… got it," nodded Beast Boy, walking over to the wall. Plan in mind, he was eager to try it out.

"Wait! It doesn't last long. You have get in, do your thing, and get out. You can hurt the person if you stay in too long. Might even kill 'em," Johnny advised. Beast Boy cringed at the thought and nodded.

-

Raven watched Robin struggle to reach Gizmo's backpack. The battle had been going on for a while now, but no one seemed to be getting anywhere. Lifting herself up from the building ledge she was sitting on, she flew down to help Robin.

The Boy Wonder dodged one of Gizmo's metal limbs, which were jabbing at him too quickly and sporadically for Robin to get a good hold on them.

Raven lifted her arms, and focused on the chrome spider legs.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted. Her eyes began to glow, as dark power wrapped itself around the legs. Just as she was lifting the small boy up, Raven stopped. Gizmo was shaking. Not in fear, though… more like how Raven remembered feeling herself shake when Terra had possessed her at the séance.

Forgetting the task at hand, Raven stopped and watched.

-

Beast Boy ran across the street, busy with fighting super heroes and villains. Finally he reached Gizmo. Beast Boy didn't know anything about taking over someone's body, but he figured that going into the small boy's body would be easier than someone big, like Mammoth.

Gizmo was currently fighting Robin, and Beast Boy could see Raven flying over to help. Beast Boy stopped in his tracks at the sight of Raven, but quickly pried his eyes away and kept them glued on Gizmo.

Taking a deep breath, Beast Boy stepped forward. First, he placed a hand into the boy's chest. He grimaced as his hand went through Gizmo's torso. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine seeing from Gizmo's eyes. He pictured Robin, dodging the metal arms attached to the unseen backpack. Raven floated behind him, eyes glowing.

Gasping, Beast Boy felt a strange force, pulling him towards Gizmo. Doing his best not to resist this unknown force, Beast Boy let himself sink into the mechanical genius.

The first thing he noticed was that he could feel. He could feel wind on his face, and smell the car fumes of the city. He knew, on some level, that he couldn't sense these things as well as he had been able to in his own body. It was like everything was being muffled, even his sense of touch. Still, for someone who hadn't felt anything at all for a while, it was almost overwhelming.

He blinked, looking at the scene around him. Raven was looking at him as if she'd seen a ghost, and Beast Boy had to remind himself not to worry, and that he looked like Gizmo to her. Looking around, he saw that everyone was looking at him strangely, battle momentarily forgotten.

"What… are you clutch heads looking at?" Beast Boy added, remembering who he was pretending to be.

"What happened? You just started shaking, and you're all pale," asked Jinx, placing a hand of her hip and regarding him closely.

"Uh… nothing," replied Beast Boy nervously. Then he remembered what he was there to do. "I just don't want to fight, that's all. I think we should stop being pit-sniffin' bad guys and start being good."

He looked at them all triumphantly, expecting to feel himself become more alive- a sign that the second task had been completed. He didn't feel himself change though, and everyone just looked at him in bewilderment.

After a few minutes of silence, Jinx and Mammoth began to laugh loudly. Robin continued to look at him like he had grown an extra head, while Cyborg covered a snicker behind one of his large hands. Starfire looked confused to why they found it amusing that Gizmo wanted to join the side of good. Finally Beast Boy's eyes rested on Raven. She was looking at him suspiciously.

"Oh, Gizmo, you're a riot. Now come on, let's finish kicking their butts." Said Jinx, fighting giggles and beginning the fight again by sending a wave of pink energy at Starfire.

"No! I'm serious!" exclaimed Beast Boy. But it was too late; the fight had begun again and no one was paying attention to him. He looked over at Raven. Robin had left to help Starfire, but Raven continued to stare at him accusingly.

Before he could react, she had pinned him against a nearby wall. She brought her face close to his in an intimidating gesture.

"Who are you?" she growled.

"I-I'm Gizmo," he replied nervously.

"No you're not," she snarled. "You're a ghost. But who are you? Terra again?"

"No, I never possessed you," Beast Boy replied. "And it wasn't Terra the first time either."

"How would you know unless you're the ghost that possessed me and told us what Beast Boy had to say?" Raven snarled. Beast Boy felt nervous, looking at her eyes, so full of hate. Was that really being directed at him?

"I watched," replied Beast Boy. His tongue felt dry. "And you should know that none of it was true. Beast Boy would never say things like that."

Raven's eyes narrowed. Anger bubbled inside of her. How dare this lying _ghost_ talk about Beast Boy like he knew him?

"Why should I believe you? I've been lied to by ghosts before," Raven hissed.

"You just have to trust me. Beast Boy-"

But Raven never heard the rest. She was too busy flying away.

* * *

Lol, in the last chapter I wrote Greece, instead of Grease. I just wanted to point out that I noticed that and I just didn't feel like changing it. The funny thing is, only one person said anything about it. Lol, I dunno, maybe no one else noticed, or felt like saying anything about it. Whatever, not important.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one!

Tammy Tamborine


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Raven flew over the city as fast as she could. It was a chilly night, and the cold bit at her cheeks from so high, but Raven didn't care.

She wasn't sure why she was so angry. The ghost hadn't really said anything offensive… he had even told her not to believe the things they had been told at the séance.

Still, tears stung her eyes as she flew through the city. She wasn't sure where she was going, only that she needed to get there.

The city lights faded behind her as she flew just outside the city limits. Eventually she landed, not bothering to take in her physical surroundings. She didn't need to look; she knew where she was now.

Instead, she concentrated on her other senses. The salty sea air filled her nostrils, accompanied by a faint hint of dry flowers and upturned earth. Thick mist clung to her with chilling fingers. Wind whistled as it blew around objects, unseen in the fog.

Raven let her feet carry her. She had only been there once, but somehow she didn't need to look to know where she was going.

Finally she stopped, and let her eyes gaze at the stone in front of her.

Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan

An amazing hero

An even better friend

Neverwill he beforgotten

RIP

Wilting flowers still leaned against the gravestone, next to a picture of the smiling green boy.

Slowly, Raven sunk to her knees. Mist curled around her like a blanket as she read and reread the inscription through blurry eyes.

-

Beast Boy ran after Raven's retreating form, soon joined by Johnny.

"Where are you going, man? That guy you possessed is still doing bad stuff."

"I have to talk to Raven," Beast Boy replied.

"I though you couldn't talk to anyone," asked Johnny, keeping up with Beast Boy's sprint easily.

"I don't care," came Beast Boy's stubborn reply. "Raven's obviously upset, and I'm sick and tired of just standing by when she's hurt."

"But-"

"Besides, no one said I couldn't talk to her, I just can't let her know about the tasks."

-

Beast Boy was still running when Raven finally slowed down and lowered to the ground. The only good thing about being a ghost was that he wasn't tired, after running full speed after her. He would still need to catch up with her though, as she had been flying faster than he could run.

He walked through the dense fog, trying to figure out where Raven had taken them. It seemed too familiar. To his right, a small gust of wind momentarily broke through the mist, revealing the haunting shape of a headstone.

He quickened his pace, realizing where she had gone.

Finally he found her. She sat on her knees, her back to him, facing the slab that Beast Boyfelt strangely attached to. As he silently drew closer, he could hear her soft voice mumbling something.

"Beast Boy…" she whispered. "Beast Boy… Beast Boy…"

Beast Boy knew that if he had an actual body, a shiver would have run down his spine. They were in a foggy graveyard, at night, and she was whispering the name of someone she knew had died. Not to mention, he was that dead someone. Something about that seemed wrong.

"Beast Boy," she repeated. Her voice had grown louder, which only made it wobble and crack. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never got to say good bye. I can still remember exactly what I said the last time that I saw you. You asked if I wanted to go get some ice cream with you, and I said, 'Not right now Beast Boy. I'm reading'. Better parting words have been spoken."

She paused, as if searching for the right words. It frightened Beast Boy to see Raven at such a loss for words, although he didn't know why.

"I'm also sorry I wasn't more… serious about your death. I just didn't want to except it. I kept telling myself that it was all some elaborate joke, and that I'd see your goofy smile the next day. I guess now, that next day is never going to come.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here now, right? Why I didn't come a week ago, or why I bothered to come now? The truth is, I don't know. I just couldn't handle coming when you first died, and now… I can't handle anything.

"We had a séance for you the other night. Did you know that? And some ghost came and told us it was Terra. It said so many horrible things. Things it said you wanted to say to us.

"There were a few times before that… when I though I saw you. And I wasn't sure what to think."

She paused, swallowing the bile that had been rising in her throat.

"And then tonight, I met another ghost. It said it knew you, and I couldn't take it anymore. It's just not fair. Why should all these ghosts get to walk around in other people's bodies -coming close to living- while you're…" The words caught in her throat. "You're dead."

"Being a ghost is no where close to living," Beast Boy told her. Raven jumped a bit, gasping and turning around. Her tear-streaked face held a mixture of fear, anger, sadness and confusion.

"Beast Boy?" Raven whispered, wide eyes taking in his mostly transparent form. He nodded. "What? When-?"

"I've been around since I died Raven," he told. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. Up close, he could see that she was shaking, although he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or not.

"Then why haven't you said anything to us?" she asked, her voice hard. He tried to make eye contact with her, but she refused to look at him. Instead she kept her eyes on the ground.

"It's complicated," he replied. He could tell his vague answer annoyed her, but there were bigger things to talk about now. "Please don't be sad, Raven."

Her head snapped up and she looked over at him.

"How do you expect me to feel?" She asked, anger flashing in her sad eyes. She jumped to her feet, voice raising. "First, you die. You have no idea how much my world crumbled when I realized you would never be coming back. Then, some random ghosts decides to toy with my emotions. And now, you show up, saying cryptic things and telling me how to feel. Maybe I don't want to feel anything at all. Have you ever thought of that? But, now that you mention it, I really shouldn't feel sad. I should feel angry. Angry at _you_ for causing all of this!" Tears streamed down her pale face. "But I don't."

"Please don't cry, Raven. What's wrong?" asked Beast Boy softly. He wrapped his arms around her trembling form as well as he could without slipping through her.

"Don't- make me repeat- all that," Raven choked through her sobs. Beast Boy sighed.

"Rae… come on Raven. You know I care about you. I always have. I don't want you to cry. Don't get so upset just because I died," Beast Boy whispered, trying to soothe her. His comforting words only made her cry harder.

"I never got to say it…" She gasped, burying her head in her folded arms. "I never got to tell you…"

"Tell me now," Beast Boy whispered. Even in his ghost form, he imagined he could feel a shiver run down his spine in anticipation.

"I love you, Beast Boy."

-

Johnny walked through the streets of Jump City, playing the day over in his head. It had started out normal enough. First he had haunted his usual hangouts, scaring little kids by making spooky noises. Then, he took advantage of his ghostly state to peek into the ladies' change rooms in the clothing stores at the mall. After that he took a break from his fun, to pay an old 'friend' a visit. Having learned how to lift small things, he wouldmove random objects around the sitting room in Elton McPherson's house. The forty-something year old man was currently going through a mid-life crisis because of it; a small thank you from Johnny for stabbing him in the back… or rather, chest.

Yes, it had been a normal day. That is, until he had decided to check out Titan's Tower. There he had found, to his delight, a séance was being performed. While it didn't happen all that often, Johnny always enjoyed crashing a good séance.

He had then proceeded with manipulating everyone's feelings so he could have a good laugh. Nothing strange there.

Then things began to get a little complicated. He had met Beast Boy.

He had listened to Beast Boy's story, and a feeling he thought he had lost years ago stirred in him: sympathy.

And now that damned emotion was going non-stop.

Why was it that he had spent all of his time as a ghost doing bad things, without feeling a bit of remorse, and now he couldn't stop thinking about all the small things he had done to people. They had been amusing to him, but were they really fun for the people he had harassed?

Johnny thought about Beast Boy's task. First, Beast boy had said that he had to make a good guy from a bad guy. While they were following the Titans into the city, though, Beast Boy had explained that the exact wording had been 'to make a good person from one who is taking the wrong path'.

He couldn't help but wonder: was he taking the wrong path? Was it even possible for him to redeem himself?

A child's yelling snapped Johnny out of his thoughts. Looking around, he saw that a young boy was chasing after a ball that had rolled onto the street. Johnny was surprised to recognize the boy as Jason McPherson, Elton's only son. Though a bit mentally disabled,Jason was the pride and joy of the balding man's life.

He watched as the boy began to chase the ball onto the street, despite the large truck speeding down it.

Before he could think twice, Johnny found himself speeding towards the ball. The only though that passed through his head was, 'What would Beast Boy do?'.

He reachedthe ballbefore Jason could. Falling to his knees, Johnny concentrated on pushing the ball. As usual, it took a while for his half-possession to work, but he managed to pushthe toytowards the small boy.

Jason stooped down to pick up the ball, stopping just short of the large truck, which chose that moment to speed by.

Johnny closed his eyes as the truck drove through him. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Elton's pudgy form running out of the nearby park, towards his unmarred son.

Johnny watched as Elton scooped up his son, kissing him on the cheek and babbling hysterically.

"I thought you were going to get run over! Don't you ever scare me like that again! What is your mother going to say? You could have died. Thank God, your ball rolled back to you when it did. Someone's looking out for you," he gasped, squeezing his son in an over-protective hug.

Johnny watched the exchange between father and son, and felt almost like he was intruding, even though they were on a busy public street. A thought passed through Johnny's head, or rather, a decision. It may be too late to completely redeem himself, but that didn't mean he couldn't do what he could to make up for the bad things he had done. Beast Boy might be a bit upset that he wasn't going to help him finish the rest of the tasks, but he would understand. Johnny would be too busy watching over Jason.

-

Beast Boy looked over at Raven, trying to decide if he had heard her right. Did she really just say that she loved him? She sounded sincere, but doubt nagged at the back of Beast Boy's head.

"No, you don't." he told her, before he could stop himself. Raven looked up in surprise, as if she had forgotten that he was even there, and nodded her head.

"Yes, I do." She replied stubbornly.

"Then why haven't you ever shown me it before. You've never done anything to suggest that you love me," Beast Boy replied, suddenly feeling sorry for himself.

"You never did anything either," Raven replied, voice a strange mixture of defiance and timidity. "Does that mean you don't- didn't love me?"

'Of course I love you,' Beast Boy thought immediately. Before he could voice his thoughts though, he stood up. The familiar sensations of becoming more alive shot through his body, and white sparks wrapped around him.

He noticed Raven's questioning look, and wasn't sure how to respond to it. He couldn't explain what had just happened without telling her about the tasks.

Before Raven could say anything, Beast Boy turned and ran back to the city.

He knew he should stay- wanted to stay- and tell her that he did love her, but he couldn't right now. He had to go find out why he had changed, and then he would have to figure out how to make Raven happy, because there was no doubt in his mind that the last task involved Raven.

* * *

Here it is! Sorry if it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been busy. Usually I take a few hours out of my days to write chapers in large chunks, but this chapter was really a bunch of tiny chunks. Does that even make sense?

Lol, whatever. I hope you liked it. Reviews are always appreciated.

Tammy Tamborine


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What happened?" Johnny asked, as soon as Beast Boy ran up to him. He was surprised to see the green boy panting very, very lightly. It wasn't possible for ghosts to get tired, was it? It had never happened to him.

"It's done! The second task is done!" Beast Boy replied excitedly.

"Really? That's great! What'd you do?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing."

Johnny's face screwed up with confusion.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'. You must have done _something_."

"I didn't do anything. I was talking to Raven-"

"You were talking to Raven! I didn't think you were serious! What if you just completely ruined your chances?" Johnny exclaimed, holding back several cusses.

"Calm down, I didn't tell her anything," Beast Boy assured him, holding up his hands. "But we were just talking, and all of a sudden I started changing! Did Gizmo decided to change after I left?"

"No," Johnny replied, thinking back. "Almost right after you left, the police came and helped take those guys down. They had to drag Gizmo into the truck while he was swearing and threatening the other Titans. After that nothing else really happened. The Titans went back to the tower, I saved this little kid-"

"You saved a kid?" Beast Boy asked, cutting Johnny off. "Who? How?"

"You know how I told you that I was knifed during a rumble? Well, the guy that got me has a kid, named Jason, and his ball was rolling onto the street while a truck was coming. So, I ran out and pushed it out of the way for him." Johnny finished his story, puffing his chest out proudly.

Beast Boy stared at him with wide eyes, before leaping forward and pulling the rebel into a hug.

"What are you doing, man? You're going to ruin my hair," Johnny grumbled, lightly returning the embrace with a pat on the back.

"You were the second task," Beast Boy told him, pulling away. "You were on the wrong path, and when you saved that kid you went back on the right track."

"I really helped you?" Johnny asked, smiling and looking down at his feet.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied. "You done good, kid."

"Should I remind you that I'm almost thirty years older than you?" Johnny joked, punching Beast Boy in the arm.

They laughed, and began walking back to the tower. After a while of silence, Johnny spoke up.

"So, are you going to tell me what you and Raven were talking about?" he asked, looking over at Beast Boy. The green boy looked down.

"I dunno if I should," he replied. "It was pretty personal."

"Tuff enough. Can you at least tell me how it went?" asked Johnny, looking ahead.

"It went… kinda… I don't know. Raven told me she loved me, but I didn't tell her how I feel… so, I don't know."

"Why didn't you tell her?" Johnny didn't sound accusing. If anything he sounded… guilty?

"I would have, but then I started to change," Beast Boy replied. Johnny winced. "But that's not all. I couldn't tell her without spilling everything. I just know it. I would have started babbling about how I love her. Then I would start talking about how I came back to do all these tasks, because I love her, and then she would know, and I would never get to come back and-"

"Beast Boy, stop. You're babbling now," Johnny broke in.

"Oh, thanks," Beast Boy replied, laughing lightly. They continued to walk in silence.

"So, I can't help you do the last task," Johnny said after a while.

"Why not?"

"I think I'm going to stick around Jason. In case he gets into more trouble."

Beast Boy nodded. "Like a guardian angel, right?"

"Something like that," Johnny replied, smiling.

Beast Boy stopped. They had reached the tower.

"So, I guess this is goodbye?" he asked, turning to his friend.

"I guess so," Johnny replied, shrugging. "Make sure you finish that last task."

"I will," Beast Boy nodded. The two boys smiled at each other. After shaking Beast Boy's hand, Johnny turned around and walked back to the city.

-

Raven groaned and wearily opened her eyes. Her eyelashes were caked together with dry tears, and her legs had cramped up from the position she had slept in. Slowly shifting into a more comfortable position, Raven looked around. She had fallen asleep in the cemetery.

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, making the mist around the graveyard sparkle with deceptive beauty.

Sighing, Raven looked down at her stretching legs. She had had the worst dream, after spending the night by Beast Boy's grave. She could still remember it clearly.

She had come to Beast Boy's grave and read the engraving repeatedly. That had been real. The rest must have been a dream, because there was no way it could be real. Beast Boy wasn't a ghost. She had never told any semblance of Beast Boy that she loved him.

Maybe that was why she felt so hollow inside.

-

"Good morning, Raven." Robin greeted, looking up from his bowl of cereal. Cyborg and Starfire looked up and smiled as Raven silently walked across the room to the kitchen. Their smiles faded when she didn't reply. Instead, she quickly made her tea and left the room to walk aimlessly around the tower.

"I'm worried about her," Cyborg sighed as the door closed behind her.

"We all are," Starfire replied. "She has been doing this for the pastfive days; since she returned early in the morning after that last battle with the HIVE."

"Do either of you know where she went all night?" Robin asked, looking at his two friends.

"No, but I have a hunch," Cyborg replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "More like a guess, really."

"Where?" Starfire asked.

"I think she spent the night by Beast Boy's… grave," Cyborg replied. He choked on words like 'grave', ever since he lost his best friend.

"Why do you think that?" Robin asked, dropping his spoon in his cereal bowl with a small clang.

"When she came back, there were small pieces of dry flowers on her cloak. I think they came from the ones we left at his grave," Cyborg explained.

Starfire nodded. "It would make sense, I suppose. Every day she seems to miss our lost friend even more. Her mourning seems to be growing."

"Yeah," Robin agreed. "I'm beginning to think it's getting too hard for her to handle. It scares me."

-

Raven walked slowly around the halls, taking small sips of tea. She had been doing this for the pastfive days, since she had returned from the cemetery. Walking around the tower, with no specific destination, made her feel… well, she didn't really feel anything. Not feeling anything was better than feeling sad.

As she walked, she wondered: when had she begun to let herself feel? When she had first joined the Titans, she hadn't felt anything. As she grew to know and care for them, however, she had slowly let her emotional guard slip. That's where the problem lay. If she had never begun to feel, she never would have gone through this pain.

Suddenly, she stopped. That aura was so familiar. Slowly, she turned, and looked at the door in front of her.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she was vaguely aware of the sound of breaking glass. She had avoided this room for so long, why had she stumbled across it today? Hesitantly, she took a step forward. Automatically, the door slid open. He never had liked locking his door.

Without thinking, she placed a foot in the room. Then another. The door slid closed behind her, but she didn't notice.

She took a deep breath, and his familiar scent and aura filled her senses.

Despite popular misgivings, his room did not smell bad. True, the carpet was barely visible through numerous articles of clothing and various pieces of junk, but it didn't smell bad. It smelt like him. Like a mixture of fresh air, pizza, a slight hint of musk, and surprisingly, peppermint.

Unconsciously, she walked over to the bed and climbed onto the top bunk. The covers were unmade, exactly the way he had left them. Slowly, she lowered her head onto the pillow.

Burying her face in the soft pillow, she breathed in deeply. His aura clung to it still, like a thick layer of mist, creeping across the surface like a ghost. Letting the feeling of his aura take over her, Raven fell into a peaceful sleep.

-

Beast Boy walked through the halls. He had been following her around for five days now, trying to find a way to make her happy, but all she did was walk around the tower. Today, however, he had gotten distracted by some of the things the other Titans had been talking about, and he couldn't find her.

Where had she gone? Turning another corner, he stopped. Shards of a broken coffee mug covered the floor, surrounded by a pool of tea. Looking ahead, he could see why.

His bedroom door stared at him. He stepped through it and looked around his messy room. He was surprised to find her asleep on his bed. Smiling sadly, he walked over and sat down next to her.

Laying down, so that he was hovering above the mattress, he closed his eyes and listened to her breathe in and out.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, because it was a real pain in the butt to write. Not really sure why, either. I suppose it turned out pretty well, concidering how oddly hard I found it to write. 

Anyway, for those of you who grew found of Johnny, I'm sorry to say that he won't be coming back. His part in the story has ended, and it's time to move on. I'm kind of sad, actually. I like writing him, but I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

Oh, and in case anybody is wondering, or counting or something, Beast Boy has fifteen days left to finish the last task. He finished the first two pretty quickly, but don't expect the last one to be that easy. ;)

Tammy Tamborine


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Raven awoke with a start.

The first thing she was aware of was the cold; a cold that chilled her to her very core. The next thing that she was aware of was that she had fallen asleep in Beast Boy's room. Finally, she realized that it was almost sun set.

Sitting upright with a jolt, Raven stared at the window. The shades were pulled back, revealing the sun dipping lower on the horizon. The sky was a bloody shade of red, as the blazing sun fell slowly into the golden sea.

Soon it would be dark out.

Jumping off of Beast Boy's bed, Raven backed away from the window. She looked around the room with new eyes; eyes that saw only painful reminders of her lost friend. Trembling, she backed out of the room.

In the hallway, she let the door slide closed before turning on her heels and running back to her room.

-

Beast Boy watched from the bed as Raven left his room. She looked paler than usual. Almost scared, but not. It was like she had been scared, sad, and confused, all at the same time.

Beast Boy curled his fists angrily. Why did this keep happening? She just kept getting worse.

"How the hell am I supposed to make her happy?" he yelled. Pulling his fist back, he furiously punched the wall. The effect wasn't very satisfying though, as his hand passed through with little resistance.

Sighing, he left his room. He knew were she would be now.

He reached her room quickly, passing through the door without a second thought. She was sitting on her bed, like he knew she would be. Her legs were curled to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them, like he knew they would be. Her room was brightly lit by her lights, candles and lamps. Her curtains were thrown open to show the last rays of sun before the city was immersed in darkness.

She had done this every night for the past five days. After haunting the tower, she would return to her bedroom in time to turn on all her lights before night took over Jump City.

She wasn't afraid of the dark. She was afraid of him. Afraid of him appearing if she stayed for too long in the dark. She was going to need some serious psychotherapy if he didn't come back soon.

Or, he could just leave. It was tempting, to say the least. Beast Boy was beginning to see that he might be working on a lost cause, and he couldn't stand seeing Raven this upset. If he left, she could move on, and she wouldn't risk seeing him and being pulled back into depression.

"No," he muttered to himself. "I'm going to stay. I'll make Raven happy if it kills me."

-

Raven rubbed her eyes wearily. Squinting her eyes, she sat up. Her bedroom lights were still on, as well as all her lamps and candles, accompanied by the bright morning sun shining into her window. As she stared around the bright room, something in her snapped.

"This is getting ridiculous," Raven growled, sitting up straight. "I can't go through the rest on my life living like this."

In the corner of the room, Beast Boy stared with wide eyes.

'She wants to be happy again? Would that count as the third task?' he thought excitedly. Thinking it over quickly he decided, although a bit reluctantly, that it probably wouldn't. 'I didn't do anything to make her feel better, only worse.'

Still, Beast Boy was happy. If she wanted to be happy again, it would be easier to help make her happy, wouldn't it? Even if it didn't count as his third task, he didn't care. As long as Raven was happy, he could learn to deal with death.

He watched as she quickly walked across the room and stood before her mirror. Lifting a pale hand, she slammed her fist against the smooth glass surface. Beast Boy's face contorted in confusion, wondering what she was doing. She did it again, causing the glass to crack, and the answer hit Beast Boy like a blow to the head.

"No, Raven! Don't do it!" Beast Boy yelled, holding out his hand. "Don't do it!"

Tears formed in her eyes, and he knew she had heard.

"I can't live like this," she mumbled. "I can't continue seeing him, hearing his voice… I can't live like this."

She bent down and picked up a shard of glass from her mirror. Realizing she wouldn't listen to his ghostly voice, Beast Boy sprinted out of her room. As he ran through the halls, he shouted for help.

"Guys! Raven's going to hurt herself! Stop Raven! Help her!"

Three Titans rushed out of their bedrooms, looking down the halls with wide eyes.

"Did you hear that?" Robin called, running up to Cyborg.

"Yeah," he replied. His face was pale. "It sounded like…"

"Friends! Come quickly!" The two boys turned to see Starfire standing in front of Raven's room, horror etched on her face.

The two boys froze in shock as they saw what Starfire had discovered.

A pool of blood surrounded Raven, as she crouched in the middle of her room, tears streaming down her face. The glass from her mirror glittered crimson in her brightly-lit room.

"Raven, stop right now," Robin ordered, forcing his voice to sound calm. "Do you know what you're doing to yourself?"

"Of course I know," Raven snapped.

"Calm down Raven. Just drop the glass, and we'll take you down to the infirm-"

"No, Robin! I don't want to go to the infirmary. I don't want to drop the glass. I just want to d-"

"Girl, don't you dare finish that sentence," Cyborg warned her. Everyone looked at Cyborg in shock, unused to the anger in his tone. It was unlike anything they had heard come from him.

"Why not?" Raven challenged, standing up weakly.

"Because…" he paused and took a shuddering breath. "Beast Boy wouldn't want you to."

His statement was met by silence, as everyone let the words sink in. Raven looked down, refusing to look in Cyborg's eyes.

"I can't think of a worse way to… disrespect Beast Boy's memory. Do you know how upset he would be to know that you want to kill yourself because he's gone!" Cyborg's voice raised, and angry tears were forming in his human eye. "You're not the only one that lost a friend, Raven! He was like a brother to me! We all loved him, just because you might have loved him in a different way, doesn't mean that we haven't suffered as much as you!"

Tears streamed freely down Starfire's face, as she and Robin watched silently. Cyborg glared at Raven, trying to stop the tears threatening to spill out. Raven stared back, scowling and breathing heavily.

Finally, Raven's chin quivered. With a shaking hand, she dropped the shard and took a step forward.

"How can you all stand to go on living with him gone?" Raven asked, voice wavering slightly.

"It's what he would have wanted," Cyborg replied quietly.

Silently, Raven took another step towards her friends.

"I need help," she told them quietly. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to help me."

Smiling sadly, Cyborg walked over to Raven and pulled her in a soft hug. Starfire joined them, followed by Robin. Together, the three stood hugging and crying openly.

* * *

My goodness, if I keep writing like this Raven's going to have a psychotic breakdown! Oh wait, she pretty much already has.

I really don't like this chapter. It's just not good. I mean, it's not _horrible _(maybe) but it's not good. At least, I don't think so. I've tried rewritting this chapter so many times, but it just won't come out much better than this. So, sorry if it sucks terribly, but I'm going to try and make the next chapter better. And less OOC on Raven's part.The poor girl, I feel sorry for what I'm doing to her. Meh, whatever.

Tammy Tamborine


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

For the next ten days, Raven spent her every waking hour with her friends. She watched Robin and Cyborg play video games; she helped Starfire walk Silkie; she even joined in on games of volleyball on the roof. Through everything though, she remained pensive and silent.

At night, she slept in a sleeping bag on the floor in Starfire's room. They watched movies chosen by Starfire until they fell asleep, or simply talked about things, careful not to mention Beast Boy or any of the other happenings in the past month.

Everyday, Beast Boy stayed with Raven as well. He was careful not to stand in shadows, and never went into Starfire's room, in case they saw him in the dark. Her kept his eyes peeled for a way to make Raven happy, without having to show up and make her upset again. He never found an opportunity,

On the night the tenth day, he was beginning to get worried.

"I only have five days left," Beast Boy muttered to himself, walking through the slumbering tower. "If I can't find a way to make Raven crack a smile, I'll be stuck like this forever." He sighed. "Who am I kidding? I couldn't even get her to smile when I was alive!"

He paused outside of Starfire's door. He knew Raven would be in there, asleep. With another side, he decided what he needed to do.

"Goodbye, Raven. I love you."

-

Raven sat straight up in her sleeping bag, heart pounding. There was a ringing in her ears, and she felt as though she had missed something important. Closing her eyes, she focused on the familiar aura she had been feeling for the past week or so. There it was.

Standing up, Raven slowly made her way to the bedroom door. After a quick glance at Starfire, to make sure the alien was fast asleep, Raven slid the door open.

Slowly, Raven made her way down the hall, following the faint aura she had come to recognize over the past fifteen days. It wasn't as noticeable as it had been a month ago, but when she concentrated really hard, she could feel it. It had been around her everyday for the past ten days, for sure.

As her eyes slowly adjusted to the minimal lighting in the halls of the tower, Raven saw that she was following his aura to the roof.

She stopped in front of the door that closed off the stairs to the roof from the rest of the tower. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked up the stairs, pausing in front of the other door.

Why was she doing this? She wanted to know. She knew what she would find on the other side. It excited her so much, but scared her more than anything. She would be better off just turning around and going back to sleep.

But she couldn't. This was something she just had to do. She would never forgive herself if she chickened out now. Not when she was so close.

Lifting a trembling hand, she twisted the door handle and silently pushed it open. She took a step onto the roof, and looked around. She found him almost immediately.

He stood with his back turned to her, gazing out across the ocean in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Raven." He said without looking back at her.

"F-for what?" Raven asked once she had found her voice.

"For everything. I've been making you sad for the past month," he replied, turning around to look at her. "That's why I'm going. How did you know I was here, anyway?"

"I've been able to feel your aura since that night in the cemetery," Raven answered. "But why are you leaving? And where to?"

"Anywhere but here," Beast Boy said. "I can't stay here anymore."

He raised a hand and tried to touch Raven's cheek. His hand passed right through.

"Why not?" Raven asked, eyes flooding with tears. She held them back as well as she could, but she knew they were going to fall eventually.

"Because I can't stand to see you like this," Beast Boy replied. "I can't stand being the reason you're so sad. If I go now, you can be happy."

"I'm never going to happy," she responded with conviction. "Not unless you're here, with me. Alive."

Beast Boy looked at the ground sadly. "I wish I could-"

He was cut off as he suddenly disappeared.

"Beast Boy!" Raven exclaimed, reaching out, grasping at nothingness. "Beast Boy, please! Don't leave me! Not again!"

The tears she had held back so diligently a minute ago flowed freely down her face.

Taking one last look around the empty rooftop, she took a shuddering breath and went back to Starfire's room.

Silently, she crawled into her sleeping bag, and buried her face in her pillow. She shed no more tears, because she felt no need to. She was dead inside, and dead people don't cry.

-

Beast Boy looked around his new surroundings. He was back in the timeless black space.

"What? No! I had five more days! Why am I back here?" Beast Boy exclaimed frantically, spinning around. "Why now? I never told her that I love her!"

"Then tell her when you get back," a kind voice told him. Turning around, Beast Boy took in his mother and father smiling at him proudly.

"Mom! Dad! Why-?"

"Calm down, Gar. Everything is fine," Mark Logan held up a hand, trying to get his son to calm down.

"Better than fine," his mother assured. "You've completed the tasks."

-

"She will not get up. I have been trying for the past three hours," a small female whisper reached Raven's ears from the other side of Starfire's door.

"And you're sure she's not just tired?" a deeper voice asked. That would be Cyborg, Raven knew.

"I am most certain. Her eyes were open when I awoke, and she did not drift off while I was trying to get her out of her bag of sleeping," Starfire whispered, worry creeping into her voice with every word she spoke.

"Isn't there anything you could do?" Robin asked, joining the whispered conversation.

"I have tried everything, save forcing her out," Starfire insisted.

Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of the doorbell cut through the tower.

"I'll get that," Robin sighed.

There was silence after he left. Raven let her mind wander, now that she didn't have a conversation to listen to.

Suddenly there was a small, but happy yelp from Robin.

"Guys! Come here! NOW!"

The ground shook slightly under Raven, as Cyborg and Starfire dashed towards the front door, where Robin was still exclaiming indistinguishable things. Raven didn't move.

Cyborg's loud voice boomed through the tower, "OH MY-" and was cut off by a high squeal from Starfire.

They sounded happy. Raven assumed there was a visitor at the door. It was probably one of the honorary Titans that they hadn't seen for a while. Still, their reactions seemed a bit over the top.

Raven rolled her eyes as she listened to the small celebration going on downstairs, before ignoring them and letting her mind go blank once more.

There was a low rumbling, which Raven ignored, as four sets of feet ran upstairs. They stopped in front of Starfire's room.

"I must be going crazy… I'm going crazy!" Robin kept repeating, although anyone could hear the happiness behind his words.

"If you're going crazy, then we all are, man!" Cyborg replied ecstatically.

"Oh friends! This is most wonderous! We must inform Raven of this marvelous affair!" Starfire exclaimed happily, barely containing her excited giggles.

Hearing her name, Raven narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on the pattern stitched onto Starfire's blanket, rather than the gaiety outside the door.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open as she sensed something. That aura! It couldn't be!

She sat up quick enough to get a head rush, but not really caring, and looked at the door.

Agonizingly slowly, the door slid open, and Raven gasped at the sight.

Beast Boy stood in the doorway. He wasn't transparent in the least. He looked at her with a grin on his face that showed that he was almost as overwhelmed by everything as his friends.

"What's this I hear about you not getting out of bed?" he asked her playfully.

Without saying a word, Raven got out of her sleeping bag and ran towards Beast Boy faster than anyone could blink.

He met her halfway, pulling her into his arms. She squeezed him, gripped the back of his clothes, and took in his scent, convincing herself that he really was real this time. She could feel him doing the same.

Happy tears filled her eyes, and her heart felt as though it was going to swell up until it was too big for her chest. Everything was okay. He was back! He was back…

* * *

Lol, I bet that some of you are a bit confused about how Beast Boy came back. Everything will be explained in the next, and last, chapter. It will be up for sure on Sunday.

'Til then!

Tammy Tamborine


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So this whole time, you were doing tasks so you could come back?" Cyborg clarified.

Everyone was sitting in the living room, surrounding Beast Boy as he told them his story of the past month.

"Yeah," Beast Boy confirmed, pulling Raven closer with the arm he had slung around her shoulders. "I just knew it wasn't my time to go, you know? I have too much to live for. My story isn't over yet."

Raven nuzzled her head against his shoulder, a confused, yet content expression on her face.

"You said that the last task was to make me happy. But… how did you complete that task?" Raven asked. "The only time I've truly felt happy this past month is an hour ago, when you showed up."

"Ah, the power of a loophole," Beast Boy grinned. "Here's how it went down:

"I found myself in the black place, and my parents were there again. My mom told me that I had completed the task. At first I though that it was because I had left you, even if it hadn't been my choice at the time. But both my parents said no.

"They told me that I had found the _answer_ to making you happy. That still confused me, so they explained it to me even more. Remember how you said that you would never be happy unless I was alive and with you? Well, that was the answer. The only way to make you happy, would be to come back… alive."

"This is most wonderful!" Starfire repeated for the twelfth time that day.

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed. "There's just one thing I've been wondering about. You've been dead for a month. Should you be a bit… I dunno, decayed yet?"

Beast Boy laughed. "Yeah, I asked about that too. They… remade my body. It was the weirdest sensation in the world. I just kept getting… thicker. Slowly I began to start feeling things. Eventually I was whole again."

"So, does that mean that there's still a dead Beast Boy laying in the cemetery?" Robin asked, face scrunching up a bit at the idea.

"No. I checked that out already. When I got back from the black place, I was in the cemetery. My curiosity got the better of me, so I dug up the coffin and smashed it open. Apart from smelling nasty (I swear it was like something had died in there), it was completely empty." Beast Boy explained.

"Well, this calls for a celebration! We're going to have a breakfast feast!" Robin exclaimed, standing up from the couch. "What do you want, Beast Boy?"

"Tofu eggs and pancakes?" Beast Boy suggested, looking hopefully at Cyborg. He expected huge protests from the half-metal man, so he was a bit surprised when Cyborg jumped up and smiled.

"I'll cook!"

Laughing, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire quickly went into the kitchen, intentionally leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone on the couch.

They sat in peaceful silence for a few minutes, content to just sit in each other's arms. Raven was the first to break the silence.

"So, you said that the third task was the make me happy. Why me?" Raven asked, tightening her arms around his waist.

"Well, that's not really how they phrased it," Beast Boy replied.

"Oh?" Raven raised an eyebrow and sat up a bit so she was looking into his eyes. "How did they phrase it then?"

"The third task was to make the person I love most happy," Beast Boy replied. It wasn't until the words had left his mouth, that he realized he had never technically told her how he felt.

She looked down, a blush spreading across her face. When she raised her eyes again, Beast Boy's face was slightly closer.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she leaned forward, closing the last of the space between them.

"I love you. So much," Beast Boy whispered when they had parted.

"I love you too," Raven replied, pulling him into another kiss.

As they kissed, Beats Boy decided that this was the best feeling he had had since he had come back.

"Breakfast is ready!" Cyborg called from the kitchen table, causing them to pull apart. Both were reluctant to leave the couch.

"I'd rather stay here with you," Beast Boy insisted. Before Raven could reply, his stomach growled.

"Hehe…" Beast Boy laughed, blushing. "Technically, I haven't eaten for a month."

Raven smiled lightly, and stood up, nodded her head towards the kitchen. The three Titans already sitting around the table beckoned for them to come over.

"Come on," She said, pulling him up. "I'm not the only one that missed you. Besides, there's a plate of tofu bacon calling your name."

Beast Boy smiled. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Actually, no. Come on, you can tell me while we eat," Raven replied, grasping his hand.

"Well," he began as they walked back to the table. "I love you a lot. And I will, for the rest of my life… maybe even longer."

THE END!

* * *

C'est fini! Woo! I have to admit, I really like these last two chapters. But it's over now. I think I might do a prologue later (even if this chapter is probably short enough to be it), I've got ideas for it floating around my little head, and I have a feeling they won't let me rest until I've written them out.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for any of the chapters! I love you all.

Tammy Tamborine


End file.
